Brothers love
by HPANDHGFOREVA
Summary: Don comes home after a case to find the biggest shock of his life. This story contains slash guy x guy relationships so if you don't like that sort of thing don't read it. Does not contain incest.
1. Adopted

**Hey, this will be a slash fan fiction aka guy X guy stuff so if that bugs you then don't read it. This does not contain incest as they are not biologically related at all in this fan fiction. I have tried to make them sound like what they do in the show but seeing as this is my first one its not likely so they might be a bit OCC. Thanks an I hope you like it.**

**Pairings LF X MR**

**DE X CE **

Don was taking a week off. He had just solved a massive case that had had them all on edge for almost two weeks and to be honest they all needed it. Ok, so he didn't solve the case personally, Charlie did. But that's not the point, it was after all a group effort after all and it just so happened that he was a big part of that group. He sighed, since when did he lose his touch. Ever since Charlie had started getting involved in cases he had not once been the one to catch the criminal. Sure he arrested them but Charlie caught them. Every year before Charlie came into the picture Don won FBI of the year in his office and he now realized that he had taken advantage of that fact since Charlie was to receive it this year despite not properly being in the FBI. Oh well, that was the life of being the older brother to a genius. Sad thing was he could not stay mad at him because despite everything he had seen he still remained innocent.

"Charlie, Dad, I'm home." He shouted as he entered the house. Even though he no longer lived there it was still 'home'. A place to come to when he'd had a bad day or when he needed company.

"Oh, hi Don," Charlie mumbled as he brushed past Don with a folder almost overflowing with paper.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" he asked concerned. Charlie had never been this miserable since mum died and he hoped this wouldn't cause Charlie to wrap himself up in that math's problem again like what had happened last time something big happened.

"Oh nothing," Charlie said half heartedly and tried to give his usual grin.

"And I'm a mathematical genius." Don stated sarcastically.

"Well you have potential," Charlie shot back as he attempted to leave again.

"Charlie, I'm your brother you can talk to me." He said trying to get Charlie to spill what ever was making him upset like this.

"No your not and you never have been." Charlie said as tears started to spill down his face.

"What do you mean I'm not your brother? Of course I'm your brother." Don said as he began to rub circles gently on Charlie's back as he tried to calm him down. He had never seen Charlie act like this and to be honest it was starting to freak him out.

"No! Your not, unless it is possible to be brothers and not have the same parents. I was adopted by your father when I was a week old since my biological mother died of complications and my biological father committed suicide. Apparently I reminded my family too much of what they lost so they adopted me out." Charlie said as he handed the folder to Don. Meanwhile Don's mind was going at a million miles an hour. Charlie was not his brother… Charlie was not his brother… Charlie was not his brother… wait. That means that Charlie's not …

"Charlie I wish there was something… anything I could do." Don said stunned. Sure there had been times in his life where he wished that Charlie wasn't his brother but all brothers had their fights. Also Charlie was probably… actually scrap that. Charlie IS the most important person in Dons life and he would do anything to keep him safe. "So where were you going anyway?"

"I was going to ask dad what is going on," Charlie replied as took the folder back out of Dons slack hands and brushed a stray curl out of his eyes. Keeping his eyes down cast he went to sweep past Don but before he could Don reached out and grabbed Charlie's arm.

"Hey, do you want me to come with you. You know for support," he asked gently. This was massive and he knew deep down that there was no chance Charlie could handle this change and he would have to be there for him more than ever now. At this Charlie met his gaze for the first time and Don took an unconscious step backwards as he saw the spark of hope that was almost drowned out by fear that clouded his dark eyes.

"Would you? If you're not too busy… I mean you would probably want to relax after the big case and all," Charlie asked, his eyes once again refusing to meet his own. That's it. He was going whether Charlie wanted him to or not. Charlie always kept eye contact to the point of being scary and not keeping eye contact meant he was really scared about something.

"Hey I got a week off; it would be no trouble to start a little late." Don replied trying to lighten the mood but failing. This time when Charlie went to leave Don didn't stop him but instead he followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey boys what are you up to?" dad asked casually as they entered.

"We need to talk," Charlie said monotonously.

"What's going on? Charlie is there something you're not telling me?" Dad asked now sounding concerned.

"Actually that is exactly what I was going to ask you," Charlie replied looking my father dead in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?"

"What? How did you…"

"Don't bother just tell me why," Charlie said his voice emotionless.

"Well this might take awhile so we should get comfortable," Dad said with almost a tired look on his face as they followed him. "Ok, this all began about two years after Don was born. At that time we were realizing what a big handful he was becoming, Don has after always been a rather social person. so your mother and I decided that we should try and have another child so they could entertain each other. However when our attempts failed we consulted a doctor about it to see if there was any problem. It turned out that your mother was no longer able to have children but still wanting to have a child we decided to go for adoption as our second option. It just so happens that you were born the exact same day as we became eligible to adopt. A few days later we received a call saying that there was a child up for adoption and that they were interested in meeting us to discuss the possibility of adopting you out to us. Me and you mother… we were ecstatic to say the least. When we met your biological family however we found out the reasons for putting you up for adoption and we were shocked. However the minute we saw you we made up our mind and we agreed to adopt you. Your family however had some rather unusual conditions to this. One was that we had to move straight after, two was that we had to change you name but not tell them either your new name or location and three was that you were not to go looking for them."

"Wow, dad do you know what Charlie's birth name is?" Don asked as he tried to process this information.

"Yeah but do want to know Charlie because I wont tell you unless you want me too," dad asked worriedly. It had always been like that, dad putting Charlie's well being first and Don could tell that was never going to change.

"Yeah go ahead; I want to know as well." Charlie answered now with depression creeping into his voice. Seeing this Don moved over to sit next to Charlie before wrapping his arm around Charlie's waist and Charlie rested against him. Ever since Charlie had been helping out more with the FBI they had grown closer and had become each others best friend and because of this he had gotten more and more comfortable in displaying affection towards him than towards anyone else he had ever met.

"Your name real name is David Ramanujan."

**So what do you think? If you don't review I wont update also if you want me to add or change something tell me and I will see what I can do. Bye for now!**


	2. David Ramanujan

**Hey I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. This story will contain slash (guy X guy stuff) so if you don't like don't read. You have been warned.**

_End of last chapter_

"_Your name real name is David Ramanujan."_

Now onto chapter 2

"WHAT!" Charlie shouted as he leapt to his feet in surprise. "This is impossible… there must be some mistake." Don watched as Charlie grabbed the folder and flipped through it hurriedly until he landed on the page he had been searching for and scanned the page a few times as his tanned face grew pale.

"Hey Don will you please tell me what is the matter with him," Dad asked starting to sound annoyed at Charlie's agitated state but Charlie beat Don to it as he said.

"Amita is my cousin." At this dads face went pale, "that is what the matter is. How am I going to tell her? We both know we like each other and we're… We're COUSINS. Is this some sort of a joke?" Charlie said his voice growing higher with each sentence and Don felt his stomach clench painfully but he put that down to shock. Don bowed his head, it was bad enough for him finding out that his brother was not his brother but finding out the girl you had liked for years was your cousin all in one day was a bit much.

"I can't believe I have known her for so long and not even known her last name. Charlie you have got to know that if I had known sooner I would have warned you off her or something." Dad said as he watched a distressed Charlie pace up and down the lounge room.

"Well you didn't and so that doesn't change anything," Charlie said coolly as he went to face dad again. "I'll be in the garage."

"Charlie, stop. You should know by now that holing yourself up in the garage is not going to make the rest of the world go away. In fact once you face it again it will probably be worse," Don said as he attempted to reason with Charlie. He knew that if Charlie went into his shell of equations that he wouldn't be the same when he came out.

"Don, why did this all have to happen to me? Why do I have to be a prodigy? Why did I have to have been adopted? Why did the girl I have all but fallen in love with have to be my cousin? Can you answer me that?" Charlie said as he looked up at Don desperately for answers he knew he couldn't give.

"Charlie snap out of it, you know yourself that there is no way Don could know the answer to any of those questions," Dad said sounding irritated. Don watched as Charlie's brown eyes filled with tears and he glared at his father furiously.

"I'm sorry Don, I should be thankful that I have had such a great life not looking at its bad points." Charlie said grinning a grin that was entirely false.

"No it's not your fault, dad how could say that after everything he's going through? He needs our support and care at the moment not our irritation." Don said angrily.

"Yeah well there are a lot of people who would love to have his gift and he is complaining about it."

"That is because they do not understand how cut off from the world it makes you or how the slightest thing like the death of loved one will make you hate yourself because no matter what anyone tells you, you will always believe that there must have been something that you could have done to save them. That you should some how know the answer to life itself because of your knowledge. It's not like that." Don studied Charlie's features as he poured his heart and soul out for the world to see.

"I'm sorry Charlie I shouldn't have said that," Dad said looking at Charlie as though seeing him for the first time. His dad had never been that great in dealing with emotion so it came as no surprise to Don when he said "Well do you boys want anything before I head off to bed? Ok good night."

"Good night dad," Don replied as his dad left the room before returning his gaze to Charlie.

"Thanks Don for being here for me," Charlie said looking up at him with sincerity clearly shining in his eyes.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm glad that I could've been of help." Don replied "anyway you will probably be wanting an early night considering the big day you have just had."

"Now that you mention it, I am rather tired." Charlie said yawning cutely, "Don I'm just wondering will this change how you act around me at all, now that you know I was adopted?"

"No Charlie, of course not," Don said reassuringly though he secretly wondered.

"That's good because you are really important to me Don," Charlie said shyly as he headed upstairs.

"You are too Charlie, goodnight." Don called out to Charlie before heading off to the spare room.

It was still dark when Don woke up to see Charlie standing next to his bed nervously. Without words Don shuffled across and lifted the sheet up as an invitation. Ever since they were kids Charlie would have these nightmares when he had something weighing on his mind and like always he came to Don for reassurance. Don knew that Charlie looked up to him and that only made him want to prove himself to Charlie even more, to prove he was worth Charlie's respect. Oh well, he'll deal with that tomorrow the temptation of sleep was too much.

**Once again thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope that you continue to like it.**

**Snubby, crazysguirl, lalala, yegbb 10, jliles2001, Phoebe Dawson, luvnumb3rs: thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked it**

**Cheryl: I always thought that Don looked more like Alan than Charlie but that must be just me. Yeah I know that Charlie doesn't solve the cases but I'm trying to portray that Don feels he is letting people down by needing Charlie's help. Thanks for reviewing**

**Maurbill: the slash in this will probably be no more than a few kisses and no more and also it will not have incest. So no major slash will be in this. I am glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing**

**: I was only saying that so the readers knew that if I didn't get any reviews I would think everyone hated it so I wouldn't bother continuing it. Not to act like, as you put it so kindly a"silly child".**

**Jh5019: so you like CE X DE too. It will probably take a while for Charlie realize who it is he has feelings for as they are still slightly muddled by feelings for Amita but you will find out soon. Thanks for reviewing**


	3. Memories

**First I'd like to say sorry for not updating in over two months but I had been stuck on how to continue. Now that have sorted out a general plan on how this will continue I should update sooner but don't hold your breath. I hope you like this chapter.**

When Don woke up the next morning to find Charlie had gone already. He looked over at the clock and realized that Charlie might be down stairs considering he may not want to go to work after what had happened. Calming down slightly he went and had a shower and headed down to have breakfast all though it would be called lunch by anyone else.

"Good afternoon Don, I was starting to wonder if you were planning on staying in bed all day." Alan said without even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Hey dad, do you know-"

"-where Charlie is?" Alan finished. "He decided to go to work but he didn't want to wake you."

"Actually I was going to ask is how are we going to tell everyone." He said, not wanting his dad to realize he was right. Alan looked at him skeptically but answered him anyway.

"Charlie said he was going to invite Amita, Larry and Megan over for dinner tonight and we will tell them then. Although I must admit he didn't look too keen on telling Amita that he was her long lost cousin."

"Yeah well he was practically in love with her, and even though they weren't allowed to date before because of the rules he was always hoping that he would be able to once she had finished. Now he finds out that he will never be able to since they're related." Don said sympathetically.

"About that, I was thinking that it would be best if you were there with him when he tells her." Alan advised as he folded up the paper and stood up.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Don asked but Alan quickly side stepped the question by saying...

"Before I head off to the charity luncheon I was wondering if you could take care of dinner seeing as Charlie is at work and I will be out." After Don nodded he rushed out the door after realizing he was now late. Don sighed as he glanced around the now empty house and deciding that he should probably have breakfast or lunch.

When he had finished he had wandered around the house aimlessly until he found himself standing in front of the cabinet in the lounge room. Taking the key out from inside a nearby vase he placed it in the lock and opened it and drew out a photo album labeled _Charlie_. Flipping through it he stopped as he came across a photo taken of a 13 year Charlie beaming and Don found himself smiling to as he remembered back to the day it had been taken…

_Flashback_

_Don had just got home from baseball practice to find Charlie racing towards him grinning from ear to ear and Don felt his stomach clench lightly upon seeing it._

"_Don, Don I can't believe it people said hello to me today and they were smiling, SMILING! Also not one single person picked on me today!" Charlie said bouncing. Don did know it however and it was because of him telling everyone to leave Charlie alone. Thankfully far from having a negative affect on his social status it actually made him more popular with the ladies and from that the guys assumed he was pulling the protective older brother act to impress the ladies which resulted in him becoming one of the most popular people at school. He would NEVER even dream of telling Charlie about that though._

_End of flash back_

Don turned the page and glanced down at the next photo. He remembered this day really well it had been Charlie's 21**st **birthday and it was the first day that he had really seen Charlie let loose and have fun for a change while doing something non maths related. Even now that night would have had to have been the most fun he had ever had. Before they went out to celebrate it they had to make a pact that Charlie wouldn't talk about maths if Don did not bring up his floozy of the week. Don returned to flipping through the pages but when he reached the back something caught his eye. It was an inscription by his mom to Charlie dated from when they had just found out how ill she was…

_**To my dear Charlie,**_

**_Life can be unfair how it tears people apart when it is time for them to go and I only wish I could be there to watch you grow into the great man I know you will become. Even though I will soon be gone I wanted to give you something so you will always now how truly special you are and how much I love you and that no matter what happens I will always be looking out for you. Ever since I had first laid my eyes on you I loved you more than I could ever express and as I watched you grow and you talent for maths grew I was honored to be a part of it. It will soon be my time to go and I hope that you use this to put in all your happy times you may have in the future._**

**_Your ever loving mother._**

Don finished reading the inscription and carried the book out to the kitchen where he could show Charlie before the guests arrive. He checked the time and realizing that if he was ever going to get dinner cooked and the house looking respectable in time he had better start now.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review and tell me what you thought about it.**


	4. Mothers Message

**Hey, I seem to be getting better with the whole updating thing now that I know where I am heading with it. To all those people who have read and reviewed this story I would like to say a massive thanks since it is great to know that people appreciate the stuff I write. Here is the next chapter, enjoy…**

Don heard the door open and he glanced over to see that Charlie had just come in. He watched as Charlie put away his notes that he had used for the lecture that day before he decided to announce his presence.

"Hey Charlie, how was the lecture?" Don asked, watching him carefully for his reaction.

"Hey Don, the lecture was fine like always," Charlie replied. If an outsider were watching in on this conversation it would appear to be completely normal but Don could sense the strain in Charlie's voice which only increased as he continued. "I also talked to Amita, Larry and Megan about dinner and they said that they would come."

"Charlie, I just want you to know that I will be there for you no matter what and just because you're adopted doesn't mean you matter any less to me or dad." Don said as a small smiled flickered on Charlie's face.

"You know me to well." Don grinned encouragingly as though hoping it would increase Charlie's own.

"Well that's what brothers are for," Don said before he added, "but I don't really think I can call myself that now can I?" They stood in silence for a moment as Don tried to workout what they were. They weren't brothers that had become obvious now since their relationship had changed to much to be brothers and they were too close to be friends but too different to be best friends. Deciding to think on that later he then remembered the photo album on the counter.

"Charlie, when I was doing a bit of cleaning…"

"Wait…Did I hear right? Did you just say you were completely voluntarily CLEANING?" Charlie interrupted.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did and I think I did a pretty good job." Don said defensively, frowning slightly but that quickly faded when he saw the grin plastered on Charlie's face. "Now what I was going to say was I found your old photo album that mum had inscribed on." Without giving Charlie a chance to reply Don went into the kitchen to grab the photo album and handed it over to a stunned Charlie. Don watched silently as Charlie's eyes flickered across the message, tears filling his deep brown eyes. Without a word Don opened his arms to Charlie who quickly accepted the invitation before he burst into tears, Don stroking his hair gently.

"I'm sorry Don, I'm being stupid," Charlie said as he broke away, wiping his eyes on the side of his hands.

"No Charlie you're not being stupid, you've been under a lot of pressure lately. Heck even I would be upset if I was in your position at the moment." Don confessed gently before pulling Charlie back into his arms again. They sat in silence, just enjoying the moment but it was ruined when reality set in once more as the door bell rang. Charlie stood up and turned to face Don, his eyes red from crying.

"Don could you get the door? I think I will go upstairs and freshen up and met you down stairs in a minute." Charlie said before turning to go upstairs and Don went to the door. He ushered the guests into the living room and stated talking to Megan about a new case that had turned up since he was on his 'holiday'. A few minutes later Don heard Charlie coming down stairs again and entered the room. Don saw Amita's eyes light up as she spotted his 'brother' but rather than go over to her or Larry for that matter, he headed directly over to him and sat down. It was almost like Charlie had become afraid to been alone with the other three as he soon began to follow Don everywhere. He would have an excuse but Don could see just how nervous Charlie was.

"Don would you like me to help carry out the bowls," Charlie asked before standing up and following him into the kitchen.

"Charlie, are you ok? It's almost as though I have got an extra shadow." Don said nut upon seeing Charlie's slightly hurt expression he added. "Not that I mind or anything it's just that the other three are starting to wonder why you refuse to be alone in a room with them."

"It's just that I'm not ready to face them yet, I know I will eventually but not at the moment." Charlie said avoiding Don's eyes.

"Charlie, I will here for you when you tell them. Don't worry, they may be a bit surprised but they won't abandon you." Don said, forcing Charlie to meet his eyes. Don had always been envious of Charlie's eyes as they were a dark brown colour that seemed to analyze everything in a single glance, probably because they did.

"Thanks Don, I know Larry and Megan won't but I'm worried about how Amita will take it. Even thought she is my cousin and I have accepted that, she is still very important to me and I would hate myself if I ever hurt her." Charlie said, concern lining his voice. Don was spared from answering when Amita entered the room.

"Hey, you were taking a while so I decided to see what was going on and if you needed any help." She asked looking between the two men.

"Yeah, you could take these two bowls out and put them on the table. Charlie you take in these two and I will bring in the rest." Don said as he indicated to the correct bowls.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it. There will probably only be one or two more chapters left of this story as I am not sure yet. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Dinner

**OMG I can't believe I have finally finished and I think this is the longest chapter I have ever posted period. Thanks to all your kind reviews and I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Warning: This story does contain slash even though it hasn't really come up yet.**

Dinner passed rather slowly and quietly without Charlie, Larry and Amita's conversation of math's that would usually make Don's head spin trying to comprehend it. Occasionally one of the two would ask Charlie a question on it but Charlie only gave a short reply and the table would fall silent again. Just as Don was about to pull his hair out in frustration he realized that everyone had finished and Amita was clearing up the table. Once she had returned Larry finally asked the million dollar question.

"Charlie, what did you bring us here to tell us?" Don saw Amita and Megan gaze turn to Charlie looking completely interested in what he had to say. Don met Charlie's eyes for a split second and shot him a reassuring smile.

"Charlie, it's ok. You can trust them." Don said as he reached out to squeeze Charlie's shoulder gently. Shuddering slightly Charlie took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yesterday I was cleaning the attic, as da- Alan had been on my back on it for months…"

"Charlie, why did you call your dad Alan? I have never heard you use is name before," Larry asked but was silenced by a quick look from Don. Ignoring the comment Charlie continued with his story.

"… anyway I found a filing cabinet in there and curiosity getting the best of me I had a look. At first though I found nothing of interest but I felt myself being compelled to look again. When I looked in the second time I noticed a folder with my name written on it, although I didn't know it was at the time."

"How do you mean you didn't know it was your name at the time? How could not know it was your name?" Amita asked sounding bewildered.

"Because it was my original name and not the one I have now." Don unconsciously held his breath as Charlie spilt his devastating secret to three of the most important people in his life. "I was adopted." The words seemed to echo around the room and Charlie instinctively moved towards Don as if trying to seek his protection against the silence. The tension was relieved however as Amita smiled at Charlie gently.

"Charlie, it's ok. Do you really think the fact that you're adopted would make you any less important to us?" Amita said but instead of making Charlie calm down and be happy that they wouldn't be turning him away, he turned ashen.

"Amita, this will affect you probably more than anyone in this room, bar Don." Don watched as Charlie braced himself slightly as he prepared for the impact of his next words. "Amita I'm your cousin." The effect this had on Amita was massive as her face lost every trace of the colour that usually radiated off her skin.

"No… that is not possible… you're supposed to be dead." She whispered venomously.

"Whoa, wait a second. Can anyone please explain what is going on here?" Larry said in an attempt to ease the mounting tension.

"I just found out that Charlie is in fact my disgusting cousin David who is responsible for the deaths of his parents." Charlie looked stunned as she continued, venom filling her voice as she spoke. "Yes, you heard me right murderer. If you hadn't been born then your parents would still be alive. Don't give me that look. It's your fault and you know it!"

"Wait just one second Amita. It is not Charlie's fault that his mother died in labor. Nor is it his fault that his father decided to commit suicide." Don said in an attempt to reason with her.

"Don, I never thought that you would be one to stick up for a murderer." Amita shot back, her eyes never leaving Charlie's dead ones.

"You know I would never stick up for a murderer. Also have met a lot of murders in my job and I know for a fact that Charlie could never be one." Don replied coldly. An icy silence fell over the once close companions and Don noticed that sometime during his fight with Amita he had wrapped his arm around Charlie protectively. As if noticing that too Amita blinked as comprehension dawned on her.

"David was being a murderer not enough for you? You had to be a faggot too." Amita spat as she stood up. "I'm leaving, congratulations Megan and Larry and Don I expected better of you." She said as she turned to them for the first time since the news of Charlie's adoption got out. Once she left the room fell back into silence until Charlie also stood up and left and Larry decided to speak up.

"One of the real reasons me and Megan decided to come tonight was to tell you and Charlie that we were engaged. But in the long run I guess your news was a lot more explosive than you thought." Larry said looking up at Don from across the table.

"Yeah I guess it was, I'm sorry about that." Don said carefully.

"No that's fine I was just wondering how in her angry, depressed state she picked up on something that has been right under our noses the whole time." Larry replied sounding almost normal again.

"What do you mean Larry?" Don asked curiously.

"Don this may be hard for you to hear but I think I know where Amita was coming from when she said that you two were gay…"

"EXCUSE ME?" Don said stunned.

"I want you to answer me honestly; are you in love with Charlie?" Don's eyes widened as Larry spoke those words he wasn't prepared to hear.

"No, I can't… I couldn't…" Don said trying to sound confident but failing horribly. Could he love another man? Could he love Charlie? He had always found it hard to think of Charlie as a brother but to think of him as a possible lover? Did he?

"But you do anyway don't you?" Larry said calmly in his usual voice of reason as though reading Don's thoughts. "Don, me and Megan will let ourselves out so you can think about what I have said." Don nodded mutely as his thoughts were suddenly overflowed with images of Charlie just being Charlie. Although he hadn't really shown it Larry's words had hit him hard in a way that he wasn't ready for. Loving Charlie was wrong in so many ways but he couldn't not love him either. Making up his mind he went to speak to Charlie.

Don found Charlie in his room staring up at the ceiling, his dark hair contrasting against the whiteness of the pillow his head was resting on. Don knew that if almost anyone else had have made him feel even partially what he had felt towards Charlie he would have noticed it a hell of a lot sooner but it was Charlie so he passed off them off as resentment when he was younger and as he grew older he passed it off as brotherly affection. They butterflies in his stomach when Charlie smiled, the fact that only around Charlie would he ever truly let his guard down and the deep urge that Don always felt to protect Charlie from coming to harm. Don was so caught up in his thoughts that he was startled when he heard Charlie speak.

"You know me not being your brother is actually kind of a relief." Charlie said still looking at the ceiling.

"Why?" Don asked confused, what was Charlie trying to say? Was he such a bad brother that it was a relief to know that they weren't related at all?

"Well at least now my feelings for you aren't as wrong as they would have been, had we actually been related." Don was really confused now, what on Earth was Charlie going on about? " Don ever since we were kids I have always admired your strength not just physical but mental as well and how you never let me wallow to much in self pity when people used to tease me about my mathematical ability, although it didn't seem like it at the time. But as I grew older I began feeling myself become attracted to you physically so I began to bury myself in my work as I tried to forget…"

"What about Amita? I thought you were in love with her." Don said interrupting his heart lifting with hope as he heard those words tumble from Charlie's lips.

"You made my job easier though when you suddenly left. You made it easier for me to fool myself into believing I had moved on… that I had fallen in love with Amita but I hadn't… I couldn't." Charlie finished but his expression was one he would find hard to forget. Charlie's face held a mix of fear, regret and self-loathing as he had curled himself up as if trying to protect himself from whatever might be thrown at him from this confession. Don frowned slightly at Charlie before going over and sitting beside him. Now was his chance to tell Charlie everything and neither of them where going to leave until he did.

"Charlie now that you have finished I think I should tell something too…"

"…no Don I don't want to hear it, I don't want you to tell me its wrong or that you can't because I have told myself that a million times already." Charlie said dully, his dark eyes looked blank without their usual spark of life that seemed to always be there.

"Charlie, I was talking to Larry before and what he said really opened my eyes. All my life I have tried to protect from the world so that you would always have that innocent glow about you, you are my light Charlie. The one person that can break down my barriers, no matter how strong I try to make them. All I have to do is look at you to know there is some good in the world when my job makes me look at so many bad things that people are capable of." Now it was Charlie who was confused as Don continued to pour his heart out to the one who taken it. "Charlie you are crazy yet you are the one that can stable everything in my own and I…" it was time for him to finally tell Charlie the secret that he had only just discovered himself. "…I love you."

"But not the same way I do," Charlie said sounding pained as if hearing him say those hurt him more than if he hadn't said anything.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Don said sounding amused. Charlie's silence answered him and Don leant down and pressed his lips softly against Charlie's. Pulling back he saw the dazed look on Charlie's face and smiled slightly. "So are you convinced now?" Suddenly a glint appeared in Charlie's eyes and Don found his mouth was covered with Charlie's own.

Downstairs Alan Eppes had just returned home. He had decided to go to dinner with one of the volunteers and it had gone a bit long. Thinking that Don and Charlie had probably gone to bed already he went upstairs. He was surprised however to see Charlie's light was still on and he went to investigate. As he looked in he noticed that Don was there as well and the two had obviously not noticed him at the door. Smiling he closed the door, his son and the one who was as good as had finally found the one they were searching for in each other.

**There you have it, the last chapter of my NUMB3Rs fanfic. Thanks once again to everyone has read and reviewed in particular luvnumb3rs since you have reviewed every chapter, thank you so much for that.**


End file.
